


A Spectrum of Beasts

by livingfree



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Newt Scamander, Community: HPFT, Fantastic Beasts, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingfree/pseuds/livingfree
Summary: Newt Scamander had always been different, even from a young age, from other children. He had been very introspective and anxious. Follow young Newt as he begins his first year at Hogwarts while he learns to navigate the world of magic while on his own in Hufflepuff’s house without his family’s guidance. He will have to overcome obstacles that make it difficult for him to connect with his peers as he forms friendships.*January 2021 Featured Story at FanficTalk.com*
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. July 1, 1908

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything you recognize from canon belongs to J. K. Rowling. However, I have taken liberties in exceeding the bounds of canon, thus anything outside the bounds of canon belong to me.  
> Author’s Note: I started working on this fic earlier this year and wrote the first few chapters. I’m slowly easing back into writing as I add it into my busy fall schedule. At the moment I can’t commit to an updating schedule as I want to stay a couple chapters ahead of updates, but am going to aim to post the second chapter in 2-3 weeks. I was inspired to write Newt Scamander as a person with autism spectrum disorder through my work of working with children on the spectrum. I hope you enjoy this first chapter enough to follow. I’d love to hear your thoughts in a review/comment. :)

**Chapter I: July 1, 1908**

“Owl post!”

Theseus’s voice carried from the bottom of the staircase up toward where Newt was nestled underneath a quilt depicting a variety of magical creatures, silently moving, in each square of fabric. Newt’s brain barely registered those two words to decipher its meaning. He hadn’t slept well, which was normal since his mind rarely stopped spinning with thoughts long enough for him to truly get a restful sleep.

A fluffy, orange cat stalked in from the partially opened door, lightly leaping onto the foot of the bed. It was not until the animal had reached the pillow above where Newt’s head rested that the boy started to stir when it begun to paw at his brown hair.

Newt mumbled incoherently, rolling away from the petulant cat.

His mother poked her head inside Newt’s bedroom. “Newt, honey,” Willa said, “porridge is ready. Also, your very first Hogwarts letter arrived.”

At the mention of Hogwarts, Newt shot up like a rocket, jumping up and down on his bed with his arms flapping against the sides of his legs. That was one thing his parents could never fully understand. The way that Newt could go from one mood to the next with barely a transition.

Willa enjoyed seeing her youngest son filled with glee. Usually she would encourage him to change from his jammies into clothes before heading down to the kitchen, but didn’t have the heart to slow down his excitement that morning.

“Do you think I’ll be in Theseus’s House?”

No matter his excitement, Newt was still anxious about being separated from his brother. He was less comfortable around strangers.

“You may be,” Willa said, “but even if you aren’t, you’ll grow to love the House you’re sorted into and everyone a part of it will eventually feel like your family away from home.”

Newt trusted his mother. Willa had been the one to encourage Newt’s love of magical creatures from a young age. Newt especially loved beasts, which was mostly because he had grown up in the presence of Hippogriffs since his mother was a Hippogriff breeder. It ran in his blood. Whereas Theseus preferred people instead of beasts.

When Newt entered the kitchen with Willa, Theseus was already reading his own letter and supply list with their father, Cassius Scamander, at the table. Both of their brown-haired heads so close they were practically touching. Cassius was a big, burly man with as much strength behind the bulk.

Both of Newt’s parents worked with beasts. Cassius worked in the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic under the Beasts division. Primarily, Cassius specialized in dragons. Whereas, Willa worked from home with her broad of Hippogriffs. Willa hadn’t wanted to leave Newt with just anyone since he was so particular about who he wanted to be around, which meant it was either her or Cassius that remained home. Since Cassius mostly worked with dragons, Willa decided it made more sense for her to stay with their youngest son.

“Newt, my boy,” Cassius said. “Look what arrived this morning.”

Newt took the envelop from his father with shaken hands. His fingers fumbled as he lifted the flap, breaking the waxed seal, and excavated the letter from the envelope’s depths:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Mr. Scamander,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Phineas Nigellus Black

Headmaster

“Do you reckon I’ll be a Gryffindor, Theseus?”

Newt was anxious to discover what house he would be sorted. He feared that the house he belonged in wouldn’t be a good fit. On top of his nerves, he also desperately wanted his older brother’s assurance.

“Of course,” Theseus said. “You’re a Scamander. What other house could you possibly belong in?”

“Don’t worry, Newt,” Willa said, comforting him as she smoothed his curls flat before they bounced back into place. “You have nothing to worry about as your father and I will still love you no matter the house you are sorted in.”

Newt still worried. He worried because if he didn’t get placed in Gryffindor, then Theseus wouldn’t want anything to do with him. While he knew this was far from the truth, there was still a part of him that believed the concocted notion. It would be harder for Newt to look toward his brother for help if they were in separate houses.

If Newt didn’t have one familiar face to help him navigate uncharted territory, it would be difficult to establish a routine. He was looking toward his big brother in developing a schedule, at least in the first week, that would set him up for the rest of his first year at the magical boarding school.

“Would it help if Theseus promises to meet with you at least once each day?” Cassius asked his youngest son. “No matter the house, you’ll still be able to see your brother.”

Newt shrugged, still looking worried.

“Could you still make an effort to look out for your brother if he ends up in a different houses?”

“Sure,” Theseus said. “He’s worrying for nothing, but I’ll look out for the odd little flobberworm.”

“Theseus,” Willa said, “don’t tease your brother.”

“I don’t mean anything by it, Mum.”

“Brothers poke fun,” Cassius said. “No harm in a few names being thrown around with the best of intentions.”

“Just be nice, okay.”

Newt was comforted only slightly by his brother’s assertion. He still worried that the difference between his brother and himself would be too big of a gap. The sorting hat was bound to pick up on the brothers’ differences when it rested upon his head the instant he sat on that rickety stool. That was what Newt worried most about; the sorting hat being able to see right through the brave facade to find all of his trepidation.


	2. August 16, 1908

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scamander family shop for school supplies, which becomes intense for Newt.

**Chapter II: August 16, 1908**

“I’m not so sure it’s a great idea.”

“Come on, Willa,” Cassius said. “He’s older now, plus it’d be hard to find the perfect wand for Newt without him.”

“I just don’t want to overwhelm him with so much activity before he sets off for Hogwarts,” Willa said. “He’s never stayed away from home. I worry that all of the changes will lead to an upset.”

“He’s older than he was the first time, it’ll be fine.”

“He may be older, Cass,” Willa said, “but he still can’t handle too much all at once. I’m the one who’s with him the majority of the day. Why, just the other day he flipped because he had to have eggs instead of porridge since we were out.”

Newt understood who his parents were talking about as he stood in the upstairs hallway on the morning the family was to take a trip to Diagon Alley for the brothers’ school things. However he couldn’t fully process the gravity of the situation as he continued to head down to the kitchen where his brother was already wolfing down a plate of eggs, sausages, and toast. A bowl of porridge with steam swirling above it waited at Newt’s place.

Theseus barely looked up as Newt sat down and started to tuck into his own breakfast. It wasn’t much longer before the brothers were joined by their parents, who seemed harried as they bustled in and filled their own plates with food. It was clear that Willa had lost their argument by the way she kept shooting worried glances at their youngest, as well as unconsciously flattening and fluffing his curls in between bites of her breakfast. Newt was more aware of the tense atmosphere created by Willa and Cassius, which in turn made his stomach slowly tie itself into knots.

“Dad,” Theseus said, “could we pop in Quality Quidditch Supplies?”

“What for?”

“I need a new pair of gloves,” Theseus said. “Mine are falling apart.”

“Didn’t we just buy you a pair this past Christmas?” Willa asked.

“No, that was new pads.”

“I don’t see why we can’t pop into the store,” Cassius said. “We’ll make it quick.”

Newt was pushing his spoon through his porridge, which was now cold. Willa noticed and started to fuss over her youngest. “You really should eat something, Newt. You don’t want to be walking around with an empty stomach.”

“Boy’s just nervous, Willa,” Cassius said. “It’s his first year at Hogwarts and shopping for his supplies is making it feel more real. I felt the same way when I was his age. Scary leaving home for the first time where your parents won’t be readily available.”

“I’m not scared,” Newt said, hoping his voice didn’t betray his nerves.

“You so are scared.”

“Theseus Gregory,” Willa said. “Be nice to your brother.”

#

There were so many people packed into the narrow cobblestoned Diagon Ally. Yet the amount of people wasn’t the first thing that hit Newt. It was the noise that overwhelmed his senses. He couldn’t even concentrate on what his parents were saying as they knelt over him, trying to urge him to at least move out from the middle of the walk way.

Newt had already been inadvertently pushed several times while he stood frozen. He had his hands over his ears in an attempt to find some type of balance. All the voices talking in every direction was putting him off-kilter.

None of the family noticed Theseus slipping into Quality Quidditch Supplies to wait out the storm that would inevitably explode.

Instead of moving out of the way, Newt bent down with his head between his knees, hands over head. It took a good several minutes for his father to lift him into his arms. Once Newt planted himself in a scrunched position it was difficult to maneuver him due to his resistance.

Newt buried his face, hands still clamped over ears, into his father’s burly chest. Cassius’s arms felt secure wrapped around Newt’s thin frame, carrying him into a shop which turned out to be Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“Theseus,” Cassius said. Gruff voice sounded through the store. “Let’s go, son.”

Theseus appeared from beside a display of the latest Cleansweep. “Aw, but you promised me new gloves.”

“Later,” Cassius said. “I’ll come back with you after we get your brother home. First we need to go to Olivander’s for his wand.”

“I hope Ollivander’s isn’t terribly busy,” Willa said. “Maybe the Wandmaker would make a house visit...”

“We can’t ask that of Ollivander.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Willa said. “Let’s hurry along.”

Willa gently smoothed Newt’s hair back to ensure he was all right tucked within the protection of his father’s arms before the family ventured back into the streets.

For Newt, it felt like the noise along the street had amplified. It made no sense to him. How could it possibly had gotten any louder in the brief window they had stepped into a store. It was more like the noise had been paused, then the instant play was hit the noise that had been pushed back all came rushing at Newt in full force. He clamped his hands tighter against his ears, finding security in the pressure.

“People are staring,” Theseus said.

“Never mind them,” Willa said. “People need to keep to their own business.”

It felt like ages until the family was entering Olivander’s Wand Shop, a bell tinkling to announce their arrival. There was a few other first years waiting to test out wands. The only good thing was how much quieter it was in the store. It almost felt like the bustling alley out the doors was muffled to a near silence.

Cassius went to set Newt down, but right before his feet touched the floor Newt flung his arms around his father’s neck in a strangle hold.

“Newt, honey,” Willa said, “you’re safe. It’s much calmer in here.”

Even the soothing sound of his mother’s voice wasn’t enough for Newt to loosen his grip.

“Newt,” Theseus said, “if you want to be in Gryffindor then you need to be brave.”

That was what did it for Newt. Usually all it took was Theseus to snap his brother out of an episode. Of course, Theseus wasn’t always willing to step up to the plate, but the small amount of people in the shop were staring.

Cassius thanked his eldest as he set Newt down, rubbing at his neck as he straightened.

Luckily the wait was quick.

“Ah, young Newton Scamander,” Olivander said. “I was wondering when I’d see you.”

Newt stood firm like a tree, refusing to budge any closer to the man with a shock of white hair that made him appear to have been struck by lightning.

“It’s okay, Newt,” Willa said.

Still Newt refused to move any closer to the strange man who already knew his name.

Willa shot an apologetic look toward Olivander who only smiled as he turned to retrieve a long, thin box behind him on the counter.

“I bet you came here for a wand.”

Interest perked as Olivander lifted the lid before holding out the box. Newt hesitantly reached out and plucked the thin wooden stick, gripping it within his right hand. Golden sparks flew instantly from the end at the first touch.

“Ah,” Olivander said. “I had a feeling that would be the fit. Eleven inches, Cherry wood with Dragon Heartstring.”

All Newt could do was stare in amazement at the wand. At his wand. It was enough proof that he was magical. He might be different, but he still possessed magic within himself. Finally something that he had in common with everyone else.

#

Willa took Newt home after they had paid for the wand that had chosen him, leaving Cassius and Theseus to pick up everything else on the boys’ lists. For once Newt didn’t mind missing out on the shopping. In past years, Newt had grumbled at being left behind while Theseus went with Cassius to pick up his school things. But just the short amount of time he had been in Diagon Alley was enough to wipe him out.

Or wind him up.

Newt hadn’t remained in one spot since returning home. He was bouncing up and down the stairs, chasing after the family’s kneazle with his wand held out. All he kept doing was waving his wand aimlessly, pretending to cast some sort of spell on Vlad, their kneazle.

That was how Cassius and Theseus found them upon returning.

“Newt, come and get your things.”

That was all it took to flip the switch for Newt as he trotted the last few stairs to reach his father and brother. Vlad still watched Newt warily from his spot on the second floor landing. Clearly someone had worn out from the game and it wasn’t Newt, who was bouncing back and forth from the heels to the balls of his feet.

“I had Theseus stand in to measure robes for Newt,” Cassius said, “while having them to take in the hem an extra two inches, but I think there may still be room for growing.”

“I’m sure the robes will be perfect,” Willa said. “Thank you for getting everything else.”

“Thank you for bringing Newt home,” Cassius said. “Seems to be in much higher spirits.”

Newt had turned back to the stairs to continue the game of chase with Vlad, forgetting about his new school things that were in brown wrapped packages.

“He hasn’t stopped since returning home.”

“I think Vlad will be glad to be rid of Newt once we leave for Hogwarts,” Theseus said.

The kneazle leapt from the last step and curled its body between Theseus’s legs. The elder Scamander brother lifted Vlad into his arms to stroke him behind the ears before the kneazle leapt from his arms.

Despite the current cat and mouse game Newt was wearing Vlad out with, the kneazle actually preferred Newt over the rest of the Scamander family.

“There he goes some more,” Willa said. “I made some stew for supper. Come on and eat. Newt already ate a bit ago. Let’s let him wear himself down.”

#

The remaining days of August sped up and dragged until it was finally the night before.

Newt was snuggled under his magical creatures quilt with his mother and father on either side of him. Theseus sat at the foot of the bed. Both Vlad and their fluffy orange cat, Rex, nestled near Newt’s feet.

“I’m not tired.”

“That’s just the excitement talking, Newt,” Willa said. “You need to get some sleep because tomorrow will be a long day of traveling, then being sorted into your house.”

“Gryffindor?”

“If you’re brave enough.”

“Theseus,” Cassius said.

“What?” Theseus said. “It’s true.”

“Newt,” Cassius said. “It doesn’t matter which house you’re sorted into. The important thing is that you maintain control and focus while you’re at Hogwarts. It’s going to be a lot different than home.”

“Not to mention you’ll have to get used to a whole new schedule in a brand new place,” Willa said.

Newt was excited about going to Hogwarts with his brother. He wasn’t thinking about changes. He was going to learn magic.

It took his parents taking turns laying with him for a few hours until Newt finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter because this was my favorite one to write. I would love to year thoughts in a review. You can expect ch 3 in 2-3 wks.


	3. September 1, 1908 (Aboard the Hogwarts Express)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Newt has been anticipating has finally arrived as he boards the Hogwarts Express for his first year at the magical school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. The only things I own is the plot and any original characters you don't recognize from canon.  
> Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I was hoping to post this chapter last month, but things got busy. But I am officially free from graduate school for 3 weeks when spring semester starts, and after next week I'll have 2 weeks off from work. In all that spare time I plan to write and read. My writing focus over my break will be this fic, but I also plan on writing on my Albus fic, too. My writing muse is full of inspiration.

# Chapter III: September 1, 1908

## Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The house was a flurry of activity as Willa ran up and down the stairs cooking breakfast and making sure the boys were packed. Willa and Cassius had spent the remainder of the wee hours of the morning ensuring all of the boys’ school things were placed into their trunks. Willa was relieved that Newt remained asleep once his mind had finally let sleep take hold. However now Newt was still curled under his quilt with his head buried under a pillow to block out the light Willa had turned on.

“Newt, it’s almost time to leave,” Willa said. “It’s time to wake up.”

Newt mumbled, pulling the quilt tighter around himself when Willa tried to remove it from atop.

“Please, Newt, honey, let’s not do this now,” Willa said. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get up now.”

“Willa, are the boys getting dressed?”

Willa stuck her head out the doorway for Cassius to hear her. “I may need your help.”

Willa went to check in on Theseus, who was finally up and moving around, already in pants and shirt with trunk handle in hand. One less son for her to worry about as Theseus made his way down to the kitchen, passing Cassius on his way up.

“Come on, bud, we have to go soon,” Cassius said, nudging his youngest. Then scooping Newt into his arms, quilt and pillow coming along, and together the parents managed to pull the blankets from his grip.

Newt fussed, but otherwise complied as he changed into the clothes that his mother had pulled from the wardrobe. He was going through the motions of pulling the shirt over his head and sticking his arms one at a time through each sleeve. When that was done, he put the pants on one leg at a time before adding a belt.

Newt barely ate any of his porridge because his stomach was in knots. Then it was time to head out to Kings Cross Station. The Scamanders raced toward platforms 9 and 10 at a quarter ‘til eleven. 

Cassius was pushing the cart that held both boys’ trunks and cages. Rex would be coming to Hogwarts with Newt to provide comfort and familiarity in a new environment. Currently Rex was meowing from his basket, attempting escape by pawing at the lid from the inside. Newt felt Rex’s desperation internally, but was unable to voice his concerns for the cat.

“All right, I’ll go last with the cart,” Cassius said. “Theseus, you first.”

Newt watched as his brother ran at the solid brick wall. He knew that it was open to accept witches and wizards who needed to get onto platform nine and three quarters, but it still freaked him out. He had only been on the platform once before during Theseus’s first year; last year Cassius brought Theseus and picked him up.

When Theseus had been swallowed by the wall, Cassius was urging Willa and Newt to run through. Newt’s mother linked arms with him as she urged him to walk quickly beside her at the wall. At the precise moment of thinking Newt and Willa were to slam into hard brick, Newt felt himself almost swimming as the colors swirled to form an entirely new environment. 

Newt glanced in awe at the scarlet steam engine billowing smoke. The sound of the train mingled with gleeful young witches and wizards as they bid families goodbye and found friends. 

Newt sat down just as Cassius joined them with the cart of trunks. 

“Oi, Mateo!” Theseus said. “Over here.”

Theseus went to meet his best mate, Mateo, halfway before going to help Cassius lift the trunks onto a train compartment. The friends boarded after Theseus hugged his parents goodbye. Theseus tried to get Newt to join them, but Newt remained sitting on the ground, legs crossed with elbows on knees and hands clamped over his ears.

“Go on ahead,” Willa said, “we’ll take care of it. Have a good term, Theseus.” Willa hugged her eldest son one last time before he leapt up onto the train to go find the rest of their friends.

“Honey, it’s time to board the train,” Willa said, squatting down to Newt’s level. “It’s the moment you’ve been looking forward to all summer. You’re finally going to Hogwarts.”

No response. Newt continued to look at the gray cement he was sitting on, far more fascinating in it than the train billowing out endless steam as the loud whistle blew to alert the final call for boarding. 

Willa was about to try again when she noticed a hand thrust out in her peripheral vision. No words, just a hand held out. Simple, yet it worked as Newt grasped it and allowed the person to pull him toward his feet. Willa stood and looked at the girl who was already in her plain black robes, which meant she was also a first year.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” the girl said. “I’m Katherine Abbott, though I go by Kat.”

“Well, I really appreciate your help, Kat.”

“All right, you two better board before the train leaves,” Cassius said, leading Newt and Kat over toward the Hogwarts Express. “Have a great first term, Newt. We’ll write, and don’t worry about the sorting and what house you end up in. I love you, son.”

“Love you so much, Newt,” Willa said, hugging her youngest. 

Newt allowed Kat to help him up into the train, then looked out the window as the train started to pull away. He watched his parents wave a few minutes before it occurred to him that he should wave back. Right as the train started picking up speed, about to go under the tunnel, Newt lifted his hand in farewell. Mouth was crooked into a slight smile.

“Shall we go find a compartment to sit in?” 

Kat held out her hand and Newt gripped it as if it were a lifeline. She led him down the aisle, both of them dragging their trunks. They weren’t able to find an empty compartment until they had reached the end of the carriage.

“I’m Kat,” Kat said, reintroducing herself to Newt. “I think we’re going to be good friends. I’m a first year.”

“I’m Newt Scamander,” Newt said. “Also a first year. My brother, Theseus, is a third year.”

“I have an older brother, too,” Kat said. “Thomas is a 5th year Hufflepuff. What house is Theseus in?”

“Gryffindor,” Newt said.

“Does Gryffindor run in your family?”

“On my dad’s side it does,” Newt said, “though mum was a Ravenclaw.”

“Well, I hope you’re a Hufflepuff,” Kat said. “I just know I’ll be Hufflepuff. My whole family was sorted in that house. We’re descended from Helga Hufflepuff.”

Newt felt comfortable with Kat already, which made him confused. It usually took him a lot longer to warm up to new people. There was something about Kat that enabled him to be himself. It didn’t matter whether he talked or not. Kat merrily filled the silence with her own chatter. She was perfectly content with Newt listening instead of talking.

Kat ends up talking Newt into a game of wizards chess. It wasn’t that hard. Newt was actually good at wizards chess. He ended up beating Kat four of the six games.

“I thought I was decent, especially since I usually beat Thomas,” Kat said. “You showed me up. I’ll have to write home to tell my parents I found someone who can beat me.”

“Dad taught me to play,” Newt said.

“Your dad must be superb at playing.”

“He was on the wizards chess team when he was at Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, just as I suspected,” Kat said. “I stood no chance.”

“You beat me twice.”

“You beat me four times.”

Newt shrugged. Winning never mattered to him like it did to others.

“Take the compliment,” Kat said. “You’re good. But just so you know, I will aim to be better than you. The challenge is on.”

Friendly competition never harmed a person, particularly when a budding friendship was already starting to blossom.

Right then Newt was reminded of Rex as the cat started meowing from the wicker basket. Newt stood and reached to undo the fastening. Out leapt a streak of orange fluff.

Kat shouted in glee. “Ooh, how pretty.”

Newt scratched Rex under the chin as the cat nestled in his lap, purring. “This is Rex, one of my friends.”

“I hope Rex can be my friend, too.”

“Sure,” Newt said. “Rex likes my other friends. I wish Vlad could have come, too.”

“Who’s Vlad?” Kat asked.

“My kneazle.”

“You have a kneazle?” Kat said. “That is so cool.”

“I also have hippogriffs,” Newt said. “Well technically my mum does. She breeds them. But I spend time with them, too.”

“I bet I can guess what you like.”

Newt stared at her.

“Magical creatures, Newt,” Kat said. “What’d you think I was going to say, you big goof.”

Kat was much more relaxed and confident than Newt would ever be. However that was also part of her charm. He was finding it incredibly easy to be around her. 

“I think that’s pretty cool,” Kat said. 

Newt also liked that she continued to talk with him despite when he got quiet.

“I really want an owl, but my mum wouldn’t cave,” Kat said. “She said I needed to become a prefect in 5th year, then we would revisit the discussion.”

“My family has a tawny owl,” Newt said. “Barnacle. My brother used to like pirates.”

“Barnacle,” Kat said. “That may be the most hilarious pet name I have heard.”

“I wanted to name him Umber because he’s a burnt color.”

“Umber... hmm, that’s really pretty.”

“It’s a dark orange color.”

“Ooh,” Kat said. “I like it. My new favorite color.”

“You haven’t even seen the color.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kat said. “It’s officially my new favorite color.”

Newt stared at her, unsure what to think of that. Unable to read her motives for being his friend. Most kids thought he was weird. He had always been able to talk more with adults. Now here was Kat, completely willing to be his friend despite his uniqueness. For the first time he actually felt like he fit in some place. Like a puzzle piece finally finding its place in a grander image, completing the picture.

It made Newt unsure how to act.

“I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship, Newt Scamander.”

Newt let her call it.

He had never had a friend and didn’t want to get his hopes up.

At that precise moment the conductor announced they would soon be pulling into the station at Hogsmeade. Newt excused himself to change into his plain black robes before returning right as the train was skidding to a stop, wheels squealing along the rails. He nearly toppled onto Kat’s lap as he had just arrived back at the compartment and hadn’t sat back down.

“We’re here,” Kat said. She was wearing the biggest grin. 

Newt gulped, suddenly remembering how nervous he had been before getting on the train.

Noticing his anxiousness, Kat reached for his hand. “We’re in this together.”

Newt nodded, trying to smile, though it felt more like a grimace.

“Come on.”

Newt put Rex back into the wicker basket, latching it shut. He felt odd leaving the cat behind, but knew Rex would be waiting for him in the dorm after the feast. His parents had told him Rex would be brought up to the castle.

Kat was leading Newt down the aisle toward the closest opened door. He managed to get his first glimpse of a magnificent castle when he glanced up after stepping down onto the platform. Hogwarts seemed as filled with magic as his parents and brother had described. He hoped he would find his place in such a great castle.

“Newt, I believe this is going to be a year filled with wonderful magic.”

Kat practically skipped over toward a man who was calling: “First years, first years over here!”

Newt timidly followed Kat toward the man with the rest of the first years who had gathered around. He tried to imagine himself as a speck in a sea of black. Maybe the man wouldn’t notice him. He almost bought into it. Like a game where he could be invisible so long as he believed. Oddly seeking comfort in the notion, allowing him to feel the warm spark he had when he first saw Hogwarts. He had finally made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter picks up right where this one left off and is already completed (just have to go back and make some edits/revisions). I should have chapter 4 posted within 2-3 weeks. Hoping to get back on my posting schedule.


	4. Set Sail Across the Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train arrives at Hogsmeade and the first years take the fateful journey across the black lake in boats to the sorting / welcome feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing it. Please keep in mind that I'm trying to stay as true to canon as I can and that means you won't see that many professors you recognize. I've taken liberties to create my own professors to fill possessions since there was nothing on the HP Lexicon. Professor Black is headmaster and Professor Dippet is Transfiguration professor. Aside from those, the only other regular from canon I could find was the Groundskeeper Ogg (I created his personality and appearance). Enjoy! Merry Christmas Eve!

Chapter IV: Set Sail Across the Black Lake

The man had a mop of red curls atop his head. He had a matching beard that covered the bottom half of his face. 

Newt had expected the man, as burly as he was, to sound gruff, but to his surprise the man’s voice was high-pitched,

“Welcome, first years, I’m Ogg,” Ogg said. “I’m the Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. I’ll be escorting you across the black lake. I ask that you follow my directions and remain seated in the boats. There are creatures in the lake that you don’t want to cross paths.”

Newt wondered what creatures Ogg was referring to, though he did not wish to call attention to himself. He was still frightened of the man.

Ogg started to lead them down a sloping lawn where around a dozen dinghy boats were tied at a dock. He had the first years get four to a boat. It was as Kat was about to get in a boat with a girl and a boy that Newt backed away.

Kat looked back. “It’ll be okay, Newt.”

Newt shook his head.

It wasn’t until all the first years except Newt and Kat were settled into boats that Ogg noticed.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Sir Ogg, I think Newt is frightened the boat may tip,” Kat said.

“Never you mind that,” Ogg said. “These boats are sturdy.”

Newt still remained frozen.

Ogg bent down to Newt’s eye level. “Look, Newt is it?” When Newt remained quiet, Ogg looked toward Kat for confirmation before he continued. “Newt, you don’t have anything to be afraid of. The creatures keep to themselves, otherwise they wouldn’t be allowed to swim around and live here.”

“What kind of creatures?”

Newt’s voice was so quiet that Ogg almost hadn’t heard the question.

“The main being a giant squid that is perhaps the friendliest of all the magical creatures,” Ogg said. “So, what do you say, Newt? Are you ready to sail across to the castle to be sorted?”

Newt stared for several more seconds before he stepped up to the boat and got in next to Kat. Kat squeezed his hand. He smiled in response as Ogg waved his wand after getting into his own boat. All the boats moved forward, slicing a trail through the dark lake.

The moon was nearly full, reflecting in the water’s dark surface along with the star-filled sky. Water rippled outward as the dinghy sliced through its glassy surface.

Newt was mesmerized by the starlight shown on the water. It was how he was the first to notice it. A flipper stuck up toward the right of where all of the boats were skimming. He tugged at the sleeve of Kat’s robes, barely taking his eyes from the flipper that had started to smack the surface, causing waves to come at the boats. 

Newt gripped the bench he was seated on as the boat rocked.

“Ah, that would be our friendly giant squid coming to wave us on,” Ogg said.

The majority of the first years were on their guard for the remainder of their journey up toward the castle. It was somewhat a relief when Ogg finally opened up a set of double doors to reveal a wizard with a graying beard waiting for them.

“Thank you, Ogg,” the wizard said. “I’ll take it from here. I’m Professor Dippet, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts. We’ve been waiting for all of you.”

“Sir, did you know there’s a giant squid in the lake,” a boy said.

“Yes, yes, I am aware,” Professor Dippet said. “I would like to fill you in on what will happen once you enter the great hall. We will walk up to the front where a stool and the sorting hat await. After the hat has sung, I will go through a list, once your name is called you will come forth and place the hat on your head. When the hat has sorted you, you will join your respective house. Then we will enjoy the first feast as a school and Professor Black will say a few words before dismissing all students to their house dormitories,

“Does anyone have any questions?”

No one raised their hands, nor looked in the position to speak.

“We shall head into the great hall to be sorted.”

Professor Dippet opened up the great oak doors and led the first years into the great hall. 

Newt was in awe. There were four long tables that ran the length of the cavernous room, banners for each house over their respective house. Hufflepuff on the far right, then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the middle. Slytherin’s table was on the far left. There were fireplaces on either side. And the ceiling! Newt was speechless as he looked upward, nearly causing a crick in his neck. The ceiling looked the same as the one outside. Exactly the same stars and moon. Well, maybe not the same, but certainly bewitched to look similar to the one outside.

“I hope we get sorted into the same house,” Kat said.

Newt hoped so, too, though he was hoping for Gryffindor.

When they had stopped at the front, everyone in the great hall watching fell silent as a rip near the brim of the sorting hat opened:

_“Each year a new group_

_Of first years enter_

_Eager to discover_

_Which house best fits_

_Those who are brave_

_And courageous_

_Hope to be sorted into_

_Godric Gryffindor’s house_

_Or the cunning_

_Hope to slither into_

_Salazar Slytherin’s house_

_Where the ambitious dwell_

_Then there are those with wit_

_With their sharp minds_

_Hoping to earn top marks in_

_Rowena Ravenclaw’s house_

_But let’s not forget the house_

_Of Helga Hufflepuff_

_Where the loyal and hardworking_

_Find their place_

_Now that you have learned_

_Of each house_

_I ask that you try me on_

_So I can sort you where you best fit.”_

Newt looked over toward the Gryffindor table where Theseus sat with his friends. His brother met Newt’s eyes, flashing a smile and thumbs up.

“Abbott, Katherine,” Professor Dippet said.

“That’s me,” Kat said. She rubbed her hands on the sides of her robes as she made her way over to sit on the stool, placing the sorting hat upon her head. There was barely a hesitation before the sorting hat shouted out,

“Hufflepuff!”

Kat beamed as Professor Dippet took the hat from her and skipped off toward the cheering students.

Newt was extremely nervous. Not only had he wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, but he had been hoping that Kat would be in the same house. He was finding it difficult to decide which he would want to be in. Did he want to be with his brother or his new friend?

There was a part of him worried that Theseus wouldn’t treat him the same as back home.

Newt had tried to make eye contact once more with Theseus and his brother just wasn’t looking his way. It wasn’t like there were so many first years that it was difficult to see Newt either. All of them were spread out in a line that ran perpendicular from the house tables.

Newt missed a couple of students being sorted, then was paying attention as Thomas became a Slytherin, Elizabeth was sorted into Gryffindor, Janine into Hufflepuff, and Malcom joined Ravenclaw. Then he sunk deep into his thoughts once more before suddenly he was jerked back by,

“Scamander, Newton.”

Rubbing his sweating palms on the insides of his robes, Newt made his way over toward the stool before plopping down with a thud. Professor Dippet handed him the hat. 

Newt lifted the hat over head with shaking hands before settling it atop his head, the brim blocking out his view of everyone watching.

“Ah, another Scamander.”

Newt jerked, caught off guard by the voice that sounded within his eardrums. He had not been anticipating the hat to talk within his mind..

“You’re a lot smarter than you credit yourself,” the hat said. “I can sense a warm heart in you. You are very loyal to those closest to you. Not as courageous as your brother, but you would definitely stand by a friend during the good or bad.”

Newt thought of his brother and squeezed his eyes shut in prayer.

“Surely you would do better on your own,” the hat reasoned, “away from your brother. It’d give you a chance to spread your wings and break free. Learn to be on your own.”

A thought wormed its way into his brain. 

Newt envisioned being in the same house robes as Kat as they sat on a golden rug near a roaring fireplace. A warmth spread within his belly as he thought of being sorted with his new friend.

“Ah, yes, you are definitely a,” the sorting hat said, “HUFFLEPUFF.”

Newt’s cheeks felt strained as Professor Dippet lifted the hat from his head to the cheerful applause of the Hufflepuffs. He was trotting over toward the table when he realized his cheeks were sore because he was grinning.

“Newt!” Kat said. “We’re in the same house. Isn’t that brilliant?”

Newt nodded. 

“We are going to be the best of friends.”

There were a few more first years who were sorted, then it was time for the feast. The first thing that happened was the Headmaster, Professor Black, rising from his seat in the center of the staff table, which ran horizontal.

“Good evening, young witches and wizards,” Professor Black said. “I am once more pleased to see that everyone has returned back along with the eager new students. I ask that everyone follow school protocol by staying away from the forbidden forest and minding curfew so not to wander the corridors late into the night. For those interested in joining their House’s Quidditch team, keep an eye on the bulletin board in your House’s common room for when try-outs will be held. Now let the feast begin.”

Newt gasped as the dishes and platters before them were suddenly piled high with steaming hot food that made his mouth water. He reached for a chicken leg and bit into the juicy white meat.

“This is wicked,” another first year boy sitting across from him said. “I’m Sebastian Rawlings. Both my mum and dad are muggles.”

“I’m Kat Abbott,” Kat said, “and this is Newt Scamander. We both come from wizarding families, but honestly it doesn’t matter. We all have the same right to be here as the next person. After all, we all start on the same level as far as magical ability is concerned.”

“But you both grew up surrounded by magic.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t make us any better at it than you,” Kat said. “Honest. Students aren’t allowed to perform magic outside of school until they turn seventeen.”

Newt observed the conversation. 

“But you’ve seen magic.”

“Yes, we’ve seen it.”

“Wicked.”

Newt continued to eat his supper. All the while maintaining his silence as everyone around him either met for the first time or shared their summers with friends. It didn’t seem long at all before two Hufflepuff prefects were leading the first years down to the Hufflepuff common room in the basements.

Newt filed the password, babbling brook, into his mind as they entered a room filled with chattering plants. There was a fire burning in the hearth with some older students already sitting in the chintz armchairs scattered throughout the common area.

“Girls’ dorms on your right,” the prefect who had introduced herself as Gertrude said, “boys’ on your left. Schedules will be passed around in the Great Hall at 8:00 tomorrow morning. I suggest not to be too late as first class is at 8:30.”

Newt gulped.

Already there was a schedule everyone but him seemed to know.

“It would be in your best interest to get down to the Great Hall before Heads pass schedules out,” the other prefect who had introduced himself as Thomas said. “No harm in being early on the first day. That said, no shame in going to bed now. Have a good night.”

“Good night,” Gertrude said. “Get some rest. You’ll need plenty of energy for your first day.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kat said, yawning. “I’ll wait for you here. Good night.”

Newt nodded. “Good night.”

Newt brought up the rear of the group of first year boys headed left and down through the tunnel of dorms. They walked until they reached the door labeled ‘First Years.’ He waited in the doorway until the other four boys had found their trunks at the end of beds before walking further into the room that would be his home for the next ten months.

Looking around, Newt discovered his trunk at the end of the bed closest to the wall that had a couple windows situated high up toward the ceiling from the baseboard at ground level with the grass outside. He felt like a rabbit burrowing underground. Or perhaps a badger would be a better comparison.

Beams of moonlight slithered in through the windows.

Newt changed into his hippogriff pajamas, trying his best to ignore the chatter. He reached for the wicker basket, Rex leaping out to curl on one of his pillows. Then he pulled back the mustard yellow duvet to crawl beneath the sheets.

The other boys, thankfully, seemed to be heeding the prefects’ advice as they too climbed into beds, shutting off gas lamps.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave some feedback in the form of a review and/or kudos!


	5. New Environment, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Newt's first day at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll update in 2-3 wks with pt 2 of Newt's first day in a new environment. Also, I wanted to thank each one of my readers for welcoming this fic with a tremendous amount of support and love. A Spectrum of Beasts was recently voted and named one of the featured stories for January 2021 over at FanficTalk.com and I am beyond ecstatic. I'm pouring everything I have into writing Newt's story while sticking closely to canon as a way of giving him the story he deserves. It means so much that so many of you are loving it and are enjoying the ride alongside Newt during his school days. Thank you so much!

# Chapter V: New Environment, pt. 1

Newt slept for a few hours before waking up, brain wide awake and alert. It took him several minutes before remembering he was no longer at home. He was at Hogwarts. More specifically, he was in the Hufflepuff first year boys’ dorm with a handful of snoring housemates.

It wasn’t the snoring that kept him from falling back asleep.

It wasn't that he was in a new place.

It wasn’t the fact that he was in a room full of strangers.

It was the fact that his brain was slowly filling with images of how his first day was going to happen. None of which were promising.

Newt worried he would not be able to find his way around the castle and would end up failing all his classes.

There had to be a map of the castle to help navigate the many corridors and stairways that made up Hogwarts. Surely the professors weren’t expecting the first years to know their way around on the first day. Maybe Kat knew her way around. Kat seemed to know a lot about Hogwarts for a first year. Maybe he could just follow her.

The thoughts continued to spiral until the other boys all started to stir, sheets rustling. Finally reason to wake up and dress for the day ahead, Newt shot out of bed to change into his school robes.

Newt noticed how his brand new plain black robes now had the Hufflepuff emblem stitched in an upper-corner of each. He also discovered his black ties were now striped with yellow. No doubt the work of the house elves who busily worked at the school. Newt hoped he would happen across one someday soon.

He finished dressing by tying his trainers before heading up to the common room with the other boys.

Kat was already waiting for them where she had said she would.

“Oh, good,” Kat said. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wait much longer. It’s almost 8:00. Time to go get our timetables.”

Newt fell into step with Kat and Sebastian the whole way up from the Hufflepuff basement toward the main hallway and into the Great Hall, which appeared vaster than it had the previous night. He figured it only seemed bigger because there were less people seated at the tables. He could only assume some of the students had already come and gone, while others were either still eating or just arriving.

Kat found an empty space at the end of their table closest to the professors’ table at the front of the room.

Shortly after they had started eating, Professor Zephyr descended upon them with squares of parchment in hand to deliver.

“Welcome Hufflepuff first years,” Professor Zephyr said. “I am your Head of House and Potions Professor. I hope that you settle in as you find your place at Hogwarts, navigating your classes and forming friendships that will last long after you graduate. If you have any questions, my door is always open.”

Professor Zephyr sifted out the schedules in alphabetical order, which meant Kat was the first to receive hers. Sebastian looked over Kat’s shoulder at the classes first years would be taking this year. All Newt could do was wait, trainer beating a tattoo softly into the marble flooring beneath his feet.

By the time Professor Zephyr handed him the scrap of parchment his hand had joined the rhythm of his foot against his leg. It was a nervous tick. His mother found any of his quirks endearing, whereas Newt only found comfort in the stimulating motions. These quirks eased his anxiety, which made it easier for him to focus.

“Newton Scamander,” Professor Zephyr said, handing the parchment to him before leaning in to lower her voice. “I’m here if you need help.”

Newt nodded, gulping as he took his schedule with a slight trimmer.

When the professor had moved away, the trio compared schedules to find they had all their classes together. 

“Charms with Professor Finnegan first,” Kat said. “That’s the class I’m most excited for. Shall we head over?”

The boys nodded as the friends stood to leave the Great Hall for their first magical class.

The walk toward the Charms classroom up on the fourth floor seemed to take ages and no time at the same time. Newt held his nerves together up until they reached the short line that was milling outside the closed door. Instead of joining the Slytherin first years who were waiting, Newt went over to stand at the window.

Some times when he felt overwhelmed, being near a window was the next best thing to being outside. But the sun that was shining in, warming his cheeks, was not helping. He tried bracing his hands on the windowsill. Still not working.

The gazes of his fellow classmates felt like sharp pricks on the back of his neck. Just great. Already he was standing out as being different and it was only the first day of lessons.

“You okay, mate?” Sebastian asked.

Kat said nothing, but what she did helped tenfold. The hand Kat placed on Newt’s shoulder made his worries ebb away, though they were still just under the surface. At least for the time being, he would be able to keep it somewhat together. He still looked like a freak, no doubt, but at least he wasn’t cowered on the floor.

“Thanks.”

Kat smiled just as the door opened to reveal Professor Finnegan.

“Welcome first years,” Professor Finnegan said. “Please, come in and take a seat. Let’s get started on our magical learning.”

Newt followed behind his friends, taking a seat at a table with Kat and Sebastian on either side. Normally being in the middle would cause him to feel crowded, but it was oddly reassuring. He could feel Kat’s caring warmth enveloping him as he settled into the chair.

There were feathers laid out in front of each of them. Newt was curious which creature had given all the feathers to the school. More curious about the creature than the magic they were going to be expected to perform. He actually missed Professor Finnegan’s instructions and felt Kat nudging his shoulder.

Turning his head, Newt sheepishly looked at her.

“We’re going to levitate feathers,” Kat said, “first day and already learning magic.”

Suddenly the pressure to perform magic on his first day at Hogwarts had him slipping under. While everyone around him tried to float their feathers with an incantation and swish of their wand, Newt felt his breath constrict. He was going to fail. Everyone will notice what a failure of a wizard he actually was and he would be kicked out of Hogwarts long before he ever found his place.

“I did it!”

Newt was jolted from his reverie by a shout. The voice was at the back. He turned and noticed it was one of the Slytherins who had accomplished the first spell being taught.

“Well done, Miss Lestrange,” Professor Finnegan said. “Ten points to Slytherin.”

Newt looked down at his lap, feeling dejected.

“Come on, Newt,” Kat said. “Give it a try. Practice makes perfect.”

On his other side, Sebastian was still trying to float his own feather. Sebastian’s pronunciation seemed accurate, however he was jabbing his wand with a bit more force than Newt thought was needed. It was only seconds after he had been observing that Sebastion’s feather suddenly grew in size, lengthening by at least a foot.

“Ah, Mr. Rawlings,” Professor Finnegan said. “A little softer and swift with the swish. The stronger the jab, the higher the chance you’ll end up with an undesired result.”

Then Professor Finnegan addressed Newt,

“Let’s see you try, Mr. Scamander,” Professor Finnegan said. “Your brother got it on his first attempt.”

Newt hadn’t thought about how professors might compare him with Theseus. The odds kept stacking up. He swallowed, gulping down as much as his anxiousness before he swished and flicked his wand in quick succession. “Wingardium Leviosa!” Nothing happened. All the feather did was lay there mockingly, as if it were taking a snooze.

“Slow down your wand movement by just a fraction of a second.”

Newt nodded, hoping that was all and that the professor would walk away. When Professor Finnegan remained standing at their table, Newt realized he had to make another attempt before the professor would move on.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Newt said, trying to slow his hand as he swished his wand before ending with the flick.

It was to Newt’s immense surprise that the feather slowly rose up, hovering for a few seconds before fluttering back to the wooden surface.

“Very well, Newt,” Professor Finnegan said, “five points to Hufflepuff for effort and perseverance. I expect you to practice more before next class.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

Maybe Newt wouldn’t be a complete failure at magic. He still didn’t practice the incantation anymore for that lesson. Instead he watched as his friends managed to hover their feather for longer than he had mastered. If he at least proved he belonged, then he will have succeeded. His magical succession was all that he needed to fit in with his peers.

Newt had spent his childhood feeling estranged from his peers. Now he felt like they were all on the same level as they learned to channel their magic. He had finally caught up with where everyone was in an unfamiliar arena. Like him, everyone was learning the properties and boundaries of magic.

“All right, your homework is to practice and write a foot on the usefulness of the hover charm,” Professor Finnegan said. “Due by next week’s class.”

The students grumbled at being given homework after their first class as they filed from the room.

“I love Charms,” Kat said. “I can’t wait to get started on the essay. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Merrythought next. My brother says she’s tough.”

Newt felt a weight drop in his stomach. The one class he wasn’t looking forward to was DADA. He avoided conflict at all cost. DADA was a class that would push him past his comfort zone.

Thankfully they didn’t have far to travel to get from Charms to DADA as both were located on the fifth floor. The first year Ravenclaw students were already milling in the hall. They were abuzz about their first class with Professor Dippet. He listened as they talked about turning a mouse into a matchbox. Only one person had succeeded by the end of the lesson. Transfiguration was one of the classes Newt was particularly interested in since a lot of the things they would be transfiguring were animals. While Newt would have preferred to work with other objects, at least he had a class where he would get to work with animals until he was able to take Care of Magical Creatures in third year. He was jealous of Theseus for being able to learn more about magical creatures this year with Professor Kettleburn.

“When do we have Transfiguration?” Sebastian asked. 

“Wednesday,” Kat said, not even pulling her timetable out. “Another class I’m particularly interested in. Did you know that it’s incredibly difficult and rare for people to transfigure themselves into an animal? Very few people are animagus. I’d like to focus my strengths to eventually be able to do that when I’m older.”

Interest piqued, Newt turned his attention to Kat. “What animal would you want to transform into?”

“I’m not completely certain,” Kat said, “though the animal that I keep coming back to is a fox. They have keen senses and I feel more drawn to foxes. I’ve always been really adept at picking up how people are feeling just being in their presence.”

That explained a lot, especially with how Newt felt more relaxed around Kat. It was almost like she had an ability to soothe emotions that had been thrown into turmoil.

At that moment, Galatea Merrythought opened the door to greet the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years as they entered to claim their seats. She was a middle-aged witch with dark red hair wound into a severe bun. Not a strand escaped the hold of the pins that held the bun in place. Professor Merrythought’s robes were straight without a single winkle or speck in sight. This was a professor Newt did not want to cross.

Kat chose a table at the front, which conflicted with Newt’s initial goal of snagging one at the back. Nevertheless, he snuffed his anxieties and sat beside her on one side of the table. Sebastian joined them on Kat’s other side.

Newt was finding it easier to push his limits with Kat.

Newt still kept more inside himself, however he was discovering that he could put himself at the front without his world collapsing. His new friend was teaching him how he was stronger and braver than he had originally imagined. All he had to do was believe. Believe he could do something if only he went after his goals.

“Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson,” Professor Merrythought said. “For those of you who think this will be an easy class, then I’d think again if I were you because DADA is hard. Some of you will have a natural talent and affinity for DADA, while the rest of you will struggle. I’m here to tell you that it’s better to embrace the struggle. You will learn far more from the class this way.”

Newt’s whole life up to that point had been a struggle. Never before had someone told him that to struggle was to succeed. Maybe Professor Merrythought wasn’t as tough as perceived. If struggling led to success, then Newt was well prepped for DADA. He was already a master at fumbling.

“Now if everyone could take out their DADA texts.”

Newt pulled his textbook out and listened as everyone shuffled around in their bags before extracting their books.

“Open to page one,” Professor Merrythought said. “Now rip out the whole introduction. You won’t need to know this section. I will be teaching through practicality rather than written text. For the next few years we will be delving into magical creatures and how to defend ourselves against attacks.”

Newt perked at the mention of magical creatures, sitting up straighter.

“It’s more than learning about magical creatures,” Professor Merrythought said. “These creatures have defensive behaviors, and they possess magical ability. It’s important to know how to defend oneself when faced with a dangerous creature. There are different tactics and spells to use based on the magical creature that presents itself in your path.

“Another component to this class will be learning the basic defensive spells against opponents. If you are interested in joining the Dueling Club, then sign your name on the sheet pinned to the bulletin board located in the Great Hall,” Professor Merrythought said. “I will be taking up the list by the end of next week and holding meetings every Wednesday at four in the afternoon, starting on the first Wednesday in October.”

The remainder of the lesson was spent taking notes on the first chapter, which details how and when to use the disarming charm. The professor instructed them to be prepared to practice the disarming charm with a partner in next week’s class. The students were also expected to provide a foot on explaining the effectiveness and ineffectiveness of the disarming charm in a battle.

Newt was feeling overwhelmed with all the homework he was expected to complete by next week. He had only had two classes that first day with one to follow after lunch. How much homework would he be given by the end of the first week?

“I can’t believe the amount of homework we already have,” Sebastian said. “I thought they would go easy on us.”

“Why would they go easy on us?”

“In primary school I never had homework in the first week,” Sebastian said. “It was always about easing us back into the routine after summer hols.”

“I think I would have preferred no homework until next week, too,” Newt said.

“But that delays the learning,” Kat said. “I’m excited to dive into our first assignments. We should go to the library after Herbology.”

Newt shrugged, feeling overwhelmed at all the work ahead of him. All he could do was stifle his feelings of self-doubt.


	6. New Environment, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finds a new friend in Herbology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoy part two of Newt's first day at Hogwarts! I have the next few chapters already pre-written, but plan on sticking with my 2-week posting schedule. I'd love to hear what you think so far of this fic in a review, and as always kudos are very much appreciated! I really am ecstatic that this fic has garnered as much attention as it has received thus far. Honestly am loving writing Newt and his friends as he navigates Hogwarts as a person with autism spectrum disorder. Autism is a specialty that is very near to my heart as I especially love working with these types of students in my every day career as a para. Plus, I just really love Newt as a character and wanted to explore him more in his childhood/adolescence. It truly is a bonus that so many of you are enjoying reading it along with me as I write it. Also, you can expect plenty of Newt from me in the future.  
> I also wanted to thank everyone over at Fanfictalk.com for featuring A Spectrum of Beasts for the month of January 2021 on the site's archive.

# Chapter VI: New Environment, pt. 2

Newt found himself staring off while sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. The small group of first years were chattering about their first lessons while eating lunch. He had barely touched his roast beef sandwich when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hi, Newt,” Theseus said. “How’s your first day going?”

Newt shrugged, unsure how to voice his concerns.

“If you need any help, I’m here,” Theseus said. “I know we’re in different houses, but I’m still around.”

Newt wanted help from his big brother, but he didn’t know how to ask let alone what type of help he actually needed. There was so much weighing him down. How could he possibly decipher where he needed the most help?

“Theseus, over here,” someone called.

“I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah, see you,” Newt said, watching his brother return to his group of friends.

“Was that your brother?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes,” Newt said. “He was letting me know that he could still help me.”

“Are you close with your brother?”

“I guess, he’s my brother.”

“Thomas drives me crazy,” Kat said. “He is always pulling some sort of prank, yet he somehow managed to earn the title of prefect this year. No idea how that happened.”

“T’is because I am the best,” Thomas said from where he sat at the end of the table. “Don’t you forget it, Kitty Kat.”

“Only because you have everyone charmed.”

“You know you love me.”

Kat mumbled something under her breath before turning back to Newt and Sebastian. “I do love him, but he annoys me to no end. Do you have any siblings, Sebastian?”

“No, only child.”

“You’re so lucky.”

“I suppose,” Sebastian said. “I’ve always wanted a sister or brother, though. Just so I could always have someone to play with me.”

“Attention, students,” Professor Zephyr called from the head table. “Time to run along to afternoon lessons before you’re late.”

Not needing to be told twice, Newt got a hop with the rest of the first years. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint any of his professors.

Newt headed out through the front doors and down the sloping green grounds toward the greenhouses. A few paces behind them was a group of Gryffindors. Professor Albert Bulbous was standing outside the glass door of Greenhouse One waiting for them when they approached.

He followed his classmates in and took a seat on one of the many hard, splintery stumps that circled a long, rectangular work table. 

Professor Bulbous droned on about the expectations and rules that the students were going to be expected to follow in the greenhouses. Newt had no intention of causing any trouble or breaking rules. He listened as the professor went on and on to the point that some of his classmates’ attention had begun to dwindle. He tried his best to ignore them, but it had always been easy to pull his mind away from one thing when distracted by something different.

The only person who appeared to be fully engaged was Kat. She was raptured when Professor Bulbous started explaining the different types of plants they would be working with that year. 

Newt was intrigued simply because magical plants seemed to behave, in a manner, like creatures. However, the professor had been talking far too long to hold Newt’s attention. His eyes had started wandering around the greenhouse, settling on each plant in turn. Until something shuffling in a plant with spider-like tendrils stretching out every which way caught his attention. The plant was on the other side from where he sat, behind Sebastian. It took several minutes for Newt to track the source to a twig-like creature blending in with the leaves that it was hidden behind.

Newt felt Kat nudge his shoulder.

“Knut for your thoughts?”

Newt shook his head, looking around to realize students were heading out. Before the creature could escape far, he stood and ducked under the table to get to the other side of the work table where the plant stood. He had no trouble locating the light green twig-like creature amidst the slightly darker leaves. Catching the creature on the other hand proved to be tricky. It took a good few minutes for Newt to capture the skinny, skirming creature.

Once Newt had hold of the creature, the poor thing settled immensely, almost as if it sensed that he wasn’t going to harm it.

“What is that thing?” Sebastian asked. “It looks like sticks.”

“I’m not sure,” Newt said. “I’ve never seen anything like it. My parents would know. I could write a letter home.”

“Or,” Kat said, smiling, “we could look for a book with magical creatures in the library.”

“What’s with you and libraries?”

“Libraries hold thousands of answers, Sebastian,” Kat said. “Plus, my parents have told me about the extensiveness of Hogwarts’ library. There is even a restricted section that requires permission from a professor to check out a restricted text.”

“Now that sounds pretty cool,” Sebastian said. “What say you, Newt?”

“Sure, I guess it’s worth looking.”

The trio made their way up the sloping green toward the front courtyard of the castle, then through the doors that led into the entry hall. Kat led the way up to the fourth floor since she already had a vague sense of where the library was located. She at least knew what floor it was on, which was more than Newt and Sebastian. They wandered the fourth floor until they came across the corridor that the library was on.

Newt had put the tiny creature in the front pocket of his robes. He could feel its movements against his chest through the fabric. He was conscious of each step he took, afraid of jostling it.

The Hogwarts Librarian introduced herself as Madam Tottingham when they approached the circulation desk. Kat did all the speaking. They ended up following the middle-aged librarian over toward a section devoted in its entirety to magical beasts and creatures. Newt was awe-struck. He was being introduced to what would become one of the havens Newt would sequester himself during his years as a student.

Madam Tottingham pulled a book down from about the fourth row up at the end of a book shelf. “Ah, tree nymphs and fairies. You should be able to identify the creature based on the description in this book.”

Kat took the book and led the boys over toward a table. She waited until they were settled before opening the front cover.

Luck would have it that each chapter covered a different creature with images and diagrams. They were easily able to locate the creature that was snuggled in Newt’s pocket at the start of the fourth chapter, which covered bowtruckles.

Newt pulled the book closer to read some of what had been written on bowtruckles, enough to decide he wanted to keep it. Bowtruckles were great at keeping companionships and were loyal to those in their circle.

The bowtruckle seemed to like him. The twig-like creature had not attempted to escape. Even when Newt scooped the pokey thing from his pocket. He was careful not to let the librarian see as he held it under the table in his lap. It almost felt like the bowtruckle had chosen to let Newt find and catch it.

“I think I will call it Pickett.”

“You’re going to keep it?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Kat said. “It just seems like bowtruckles would be happier living in trees or plants, not as a pet.”

“It says they are loyal.”

“True.”

“I reckon this one is fairly young,” Newt said, shuffling through pages to find something on age. He read that you can tell how old a bowtruckle is by the number of faint stripes on its back. Newt studied Pickett to discover none, unless they were so faint they weren’t visible to the human eye. That didn’t make sense. Newt guessed the bowtruckle had to be under a year. The text also read that bowtruckles could live long lives if they weren’t attacked by predators. The longest recorded was thirteen years.

“Is it young?” Sebastian asked.

“I think so,” Newt said. “It doesn’t have any faint stripes.”

“Ooh, I bet it’s a baby,” Kat said. “So adorable. It might think Newt’s his dad.”

“I don’t know that it thinks that,” Newt said. “Plus, I look nothing like Pickett.”

“How do you know Pickett even knows what he looks like?”

“Fair point,” Newt said. “But he’s got to have a sense of what he looks like just by seeing himself in parts in his view.”

“He could still think of you as his dad,” Kat said. “Maybe he was recently born and hasn’t seen his mum or dad yet. Perhaps you’re the first to enter his line of sight.”

“Maybe.”

Newt had difficulty suspending his belief beyond scientific facts. There was too much speculation in what Kat was saying for his mind to fully grasp.

“Welcome to my world, Pickett,” Newt said. “I think you are going to like it here.”

#

Newt tried to get started on some of his homework, but his mind was too bogged down from being in a new place with new expectations and rules to learn. He walked down to the Great Hall after a couple hours of attempted studying.

Newt saw his brother already at the Gryffindor table and walked over. He wanted to show Theseus what he had found.

“Theseus, you’ll never believe what I found in the greenhouse during Herbology.”

“Magical plants?”

“Well, yeah,” Newt said. “But even cooler yet. I found a real bowtruckle, and it’s a young one. Probably not even a year. I named him Pickett.”

“Leave it to you to make friends with a bug,” Theseus said. “Do you still have it?”

“Of course,” Newt said, pulling Pickett from his front pocket to hold in his palm.

“That thing looks like a pile of green twigs spell-o-taped together.”

Theseus’s sarcasm was lost on Newt as he continued to smile.

“You are such a goof,” Theseus said. “Glad you had a good day.”

“Thanks.”

Newt pocketed Pickett as he turned and trotted over where his friends were waiting at their table. One day down and Newt was feeling a tad less anxious. It was like finding Pickett had somehow made him feel less afraid. Now that Newt had Pickett, it felt like he had a friend who was on the same wavelength. Both he and Pickett were discovering Hogwarts together. For Newt, it was easier communicating with magical creatures. Maybe Pickett would help boost Newt’s confidence as he navigated his classes and new friendships.

#


	7. A Little Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt enjoys Saturday after the first week of classes with his new friends.

# Chapter VII: A Little Exploring

Newt felt drained by the end of that first week. If it had not been for his new friends and Pickett, Newt felt sure he would have had a melt down by mid-week. But nothing. He was settling into life at Hogwarts as perfectly as he had hoped.

Currently, Newt was laying out in a grassy patch under a beech by the lake. Pickett was dancing back and forth, making him laugh. He was waiting on Kat and Sebastian to join. Sebastian had still been asleep when Newt had headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had never been one to sleep in, even on the weekend. Kat had joined him as he had been finishing a bowl of porridge.

Kat had somehow sensed Newt’s antsy-ness and told him to head outside for some fresh air. He liked that he didn’t have to try to explain his feelings and restlessness; she just understood what was happening inside his jumbled head.

Kat had also joined the very exclusive rank of people who could calm his nerves. Definitely the first person outside of his family. All she had to do was look or rest a hand on his shoulder. He had never been one for physical contact. Yet it felt as comforting as if Kat were an extension of his family.

Then there was Sebastian, who was full of so much energy and conversation that it overwhelmed Newt when he tried to keep up. Luckily, Sebastian hadn’t got angry any of the times Newt spaced out while listening.

Newt felt he had gulped down liquid Felix because he had lucked out in terms of finding friends. He had worried that no one would want to befriend him. The kids in his neighborhood back home had labeled him weird and stayed away. Theseus had always been Mr Popularity around town, and it was clear he was just that at Hogwarts. Newt had yet to see his older brother without anyone.

“Keck, teck,” Pickett squeaked. “Keck!”

“Sorry, Pickett,” Newt said. “Just a lot I need to unload from my mind.”

“Pluck!”

Newt picked up a leave and held it out to Pickett, who promptly shredded it to bits before throwing it up into the air. The leaves showered the bowtruckle like confetti.

“Hoo-ya!”

“He is full of energy for such a small thing.”

Newt glanced sideways as Kat sat down.

“What’s the plan for today?”

Newt shrugged.

“How much of your homework have you completed?”

Newt groaned. He still had at least another four inches of his DADA essay, seven more inches for Transfiguration, and the entire foot for Charms. Luckily they hadn’t been given homework for any of their other classes.

“I finished Charms and can help you if you’d like.”

“Maybe later?” Newt said. “I’m enjoying doing nothing.”

“Sure,” Kat said. “I still need to finish DADA, though I did manage to finish my essay for Transfiguration last night.”

“Kudos.”

“You’re doing great, Newt,” Kat said. “I know you are worried and feeling overwhelmed, but you are getting it. We’re all starting out together.”

“Writing is just hard.”

“I hear you on that,” Kat said. “But we will all get better the more essays we write.”

“You’re better at words than me.”

“Don’t put yourself down,” Kat said. “Everyone has their own strengths. You’re so caring and good with animals. It’s like you have an extra sense that makes it easy for you to communicate with them. I love watching you with Rex and Pickett.”

“Ta!” Pickett said.

“See, even Pickett agrees.”

Newt grinned.

“Anyway, do you reckon Sebastian is ever going to wake up?”

“No idea,” Newt said. “He was still snoring when I left.”

“I don’t understand how people can sleep the day away,” Kat said. “Too long. My stomach wakes me up.”

“Mine, too,” Newt said. “Plus there is a sort of clock in my head that goes off at a certain time each day. Anytime I’ve slept past when I normally wake, I feel out of sorts and I know the day will be bad. It just feels harder.”

“Hmm,” Kat said. “That’s interesting. I don’t know that I’ve felt that way, though I do get how hard it is when things seem to be going wrong.”

Newt tossed a few more leaves at Pickett, watching as the bowtruckle took a few bites before he spitted it into the grass. The rest of the leaves were torn and thrown up like before. The bowtruckle was celebrating the end of the first week of lessons as much as the students.

The pair sat in a hushed silence, looking out over the lake. Newt was hoping to catch sight of the Giant Squid. They probably would have continued sitting there quietly, however Sebastian decided to make his long awaited appearance from the land of sleepy hollow.

“Good morning.”

“Good afternoon,” Kat said. “You slept half the day away.”

“I needed it,” Sebastian said. “I still need to finish my essays, too. Could you help me?”

“Yes, of course,” Kat said. “Honestly though you two will do just fine without help, but I am still here to provide some if you need it.”

“You seem to have a lot of faith in me,” Sebastian said. “I feel like I’m struggling. Magic is hard.”

“Well of course it is,” Kat said. “You didn’t expect cake, did you? It is school after all.”

Newt somewhat listened as his eyes still scanned the lake’s surface for any sign of a splash or ripple.

“Of course it’s school,” Sebastian said, “but I figured it’d be more fun. I want to do more magic, not writing about it.”

“You have to grasp the theory before you perform,” Kat said. “You can’t just expect to know how to do magic without learning the concepts that go into magic.”

“Sure, so what’re we doing today?”

“I was going to work on finishing my homework so I wouldn’t have to worry about it tomorrow.”

“I guess that is a good point,” Sebastian said. “Less rushed getting it done instead of waiting until the last minute. What about you, Newt?”

“Not sure,” Newt said. “Maybe I’ll work on my essays later. I am working up to it.”

“I hear that.”

“Boys,” Kat said. 

Newt turned his head toward where Pickett had started climbing. The bowtruckle was scurrying fast, clinging to the bark with the stubble on his legs. He was impressed at the speed. When Pickett reached the first branch, he started gnawing at it with his teeny razor sharp teeth.

Newt was curious what the bowtruckle was doing.

Then, from a hole in the trunk that was level with the branch, a tree nymph sprouted forth. The little nymph was shaking its fists at Pickett, talking in a high pitched squeak in a language Newt couldn’t translate. Pickett’s little eyes seemed to bulge in shock as he scrambled to the end of the branch, away from the nymph, before leaping down. Close enough for Newt to reach out for the bowtruckle to land in his open palm.

“You sure are a handful.”

“Pluck.”

“I’m going to have to teach you manners.”

“Let’s explore more of the grounds,” Sebastian said. “I want to take a look at the stadium. That must be where Quidditch is played. What exactly is Quidditch?”

“Well, it’s a sport played in the air on broomsticks,” Kat said. “There are seven players on a team. The Keeper guards their team’s hoops, while the three chasers try to get the Quaffle in the other team’s hoops. Then the two beaters protect their teammates, in addition to trying to stop the other players from scoring by wracking a pair of bludgers with a bat in their directions. The final player is the seeker, who is charged with finding and catching a golden snitch. The snitch is super small and fast. When the snitch is caught, the seeker’s team earns 150 points and ends the game, which usually wins the game for the seeker’s team given where the score was before it was caught.”

“Wicked.”

“My brother is a chaser on Gryffindor’s team,” Newt said. “I’m not much of a flyer. Too scared of falling.”

“We’ll get flying lessons, too,” Kat said. “Usually starts in October, according to Thomas.”

“Do you know how to fly?”

“Not on a regular broomstick,” Kat said. “I’ve only flown on toy broomsticks. The farthest I’ve been from the ground is two feet. Never was interested in flying.”

“How about you, Newt?”

“I’ve flown once before when my dad and Theseus were trying to teach me,” Newt said. “I did manage to push off, but freaked when I got higher than the tall oak tree in our backyard. I panicked and lost control, then got stuck in a tree. Never again.”

“What about flying lessons?” Sebastian said. “Don’t we have to learn?”

“I guess.”

“I bet you’ll be fine, Newt,” Kat said. “How old were you when you first tried?”

“Seven.”

“Well, there, I’ll bet you’ll catch on better, especially now that you got the worst experience over and done.”

They had stood and started walking while talking.

Newt noticed they had reached the stadium. He was in awe at how much bigger it was when you were actually standing on the field. The four house towers for seating, then another tower for professors. There was also an extra, smaller, tower that he assumed was where the commentator was stationed.

“I think it would be wicked to play.”

“It’s definitely exciting to watch,” Kat said. “Thomas says first years aren’t allowed to try out, but if you still feel the same you could try in second.”

“I suppose that’s for the best,” Sebastian said. “I wouldn’t know how to fly until after try-outs.”

Newt shifted with the other two as they made their way down a slope in the grounds, leading toward the forbidden forest. There was a small cottage right on the edge. The closer they came upon it, Newt was able to see the Groundskeeper minding a small patch of pumpkins. Small pumpkins growing in rows of long vines in time for fall harvest.

Ogg noticed the trio and put his hoe down.

Newt followed his friends as they moved closer.

“These pumpkins look lovely, Mr Ogg,” Kat said. 

“Just call me Ogg,” Ogg said. “Thank you.”

“I’m Kat,” Kat said. “These are my friends, Newt and Sebastian.”

“Ah, yes,” Ogg said, settling his gaze. “I remember from the first night. You’re the one who needed a nudge into the boat.”

Newt nodded, shuffling his feet as he looked down.

“You aren’t the only kid who was afraid of the boats,” Ogg said. “What is your favorite magical creature?”

Newt stared blankly at Ogg. He couldn’t choose one creature. All magical creatures and beasts were fascinating.

“At least at the moment, which is your favorite?”

“I suppose bowtruckles.”

Newt had felt Pickett move slightly in his pocket.

“Those are interesting creatures who blend into their outdoor surroundings.”

Pickett chose that moment to pop his head out, surprising Ogg enough to lean back.

“Who is this little guy?”

“Pickett,” Newt said. “I found him in the greenhouse after Herbology.”

“He seems content.”

Newt stood there, unsure of a response. That happened a lot. If someone said a statement that didn’t require an answer, then he would freeze. Unable to think of the words to form a sentence.

“Pickett loves Newt,” Kat said, coming to his rescue. “Doesn’t leave his side.”

“How about that,” Ogg said. “Bowtruckles are usually independent creatures, too.”

“That one definitely was meant for Newt to find him,” Sebastian said.

Newt was thankful for his friends. Never before had he had friends to help him keep up a conversation. It was nice not floundering with nothing left to say while the other person stared. He was realizing the value of friendship. He would need friendship to navigate Hogwarts. It was a vital component to finding his place. It would enable him to find what played on his strengths.

#

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing a little bit of fun for Newt. I still have the next few chapters written and awaiting edits before posting, so the 2-3 wk schedule still stands. I'd love kudos/reviews if you are enjoying this fic so far.


End file.
